Vehicle sunroofs often include movable covers to block the transmission of light through the associated window when closed. In daylight conditions, such covers fail to allow for airflow and light to both pass in a selective manner when the sunroof is in an open condition (either fully or partially). Accordingly, a need is identified for a vehicle sunroof that allows for the selectively regulation of the flow of air and light (if present) to the vehicle cabin, including the ability to at least partially block light from entering the cabin while directing airflow to it.